


Snowman

by Geli



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 07:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geli/pseuds/Geli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair, a cabin, misunderstandings and lots of snow. With artwork  :-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> That was once a funny X-mas snippet. I have to thank MoonShadow for betaing.

When a friend had offered Blair the keys to his cabin, Blair wasn't sure he wanted to go to such a cold place for the holidays: his friend had assured him with a grin that there was already 10 inches of snow. Freezing his ass off was so not his idea of recreation. Oh well, maybe Jim would like it. When his older friend heard about the free cabin, he immediately started to make plans. Too bad that Jim's sensitivity to temperature wasn't heightened, Blair thought, or they might have moved to Hawaii long ago. 

Jim packed the truck and made sure it would make it through the snow. Blair got the impression with the all stocks Jim had bought they had enough food for the whole winter. Blair had borrowed extra warm clothes from various friends. 

They left Cascade heading north on a cold, bright morning. The sun still hung low over the horizon. Blair huddled into his warm parka. The old truck needed some time to warm up inside. Jim looked so eager it was annoying. What they were going to do up there was a mystery. They couldn't ski and hiking cross-country in deep snow was difficult and dangerous if the paths were not well-marked. 

Blair secretly began to hope that Jim's old truck would prove unable to make the trip. The mountain roads were covered with snow and ice. But Jim drove like a pro, using chains and letting the truck crawl over the slippery patches of the road. 

It wasn't until Blair entered the cabin that he was happy. It was a beautiful setting and the cabin was comfortable and warm. They unpacked and started a fire. Jim began to cook while Blair filled the kitchen cabinets with their supplies. 

"Man, who will eat all this?" Blair asked. 

"We will. Chief, snow and fresh air will make you hungry. You'll see. You will eat twice as much as usual." 

Blair snorted. "What is it with you that you always want me to get stuffed?" Jim smirked. "You are munching on something already all the time. You don't have free time left to eat more." He teased his bigger friend. 

Jim made a face and bit into a carrot. 

After dinner they prepared their bedrooms and went to bed. Sandburg took a book while Jim listened to a sports broadcast on his portable radio. 

Next morning, Blair got up to peek out of his window. It was snowing and it looked fantastic. Blair wrapped himself in his robe and went down in search for coffee. His stomach growled. Geez, he thought, Jim was right - he was famished. He made a big breakfast and the smell of fresh brewed coffee lured the rumpled sentinel out of bed. Standing forlorn in the unaccustomed kitchen, Jim tried to press his spiky hair down. 

People always wondered why he wasn't intimidated by Jim. They hadn't seen the hard cop barely awake in his old, gray robe with bed head and a face softened by sleep. He looked adorable. Blair pressed a cup of coffee in Jim's hands and steered him to a chair. 

"Thanks. This is great, Chief!" Jim mumbled and sat down. 

* * *

[](http://imgur.com/B0IgXJh)

* * *

After breakfast, they went out to shovel a path around the house and explore the neighbourhood. His friend had told him where the best places were for sightseeing. The snow was a foot high and walking was slow but it was like a new kind of exercise. Blair was excited - it was better than he had expected. They saw a few birds and the footprints of animals in the virgin snow. They tried to guess which animals had left the tracks. When they returned to the cabin, Blair declared that they need a snowman. Later, Jim decided, first food. Blair didn't protest. He could eat a horse. Jim hadn't exaggerated. Blair ate almost twice as much as usual. 

After a short nap, they went out to build the snowman. They decided to work together and started to roll a ball of snow around until it was the right size. Jim was afraid if they made the ball any bigger it would fall apart. So they positioned it and made another ball, which they lifted atop of the first. Then they began to pack the rough structure with thick layers of snow. Finally, they added a head on top of the fat torso. Jim went inside to search for coal pieces for the eyes and mouth. 

When he came back Blair was just adding breasts to the figure. Blair grabbed the coal and plunked two as nipples in the big boobs. 

"What's that supposed to be? I thought we want to make a snow*man*?" Jim was annoyed. Blair was a weird; he couldn't even let a harmless snowman leave alone. 

Blair sighed. Jim was, like, so boring, sometimes. "Okay!" He grabbed the carrot Jim had brought for the nose and stuck it in the groin area of the snowman. "Ok, fine! See, now it's an androgynous snowbeing." 

It looked obscene. Jim snickered. 

"You do identify yourself with this, Chief, don't you? All that long hair and the jewelry. You could have just come out to me, you know, really, I'm open-minded." 

A snowball had hit him square into his face. Hanging mouth open he stared at his friend who was giggling and had a mean gleam in his eyes. 

"You have a death wish, dontcha?" Jim growled dangerously and went after Blair. With a loud scream, Blair skittered away and hid behind the closest tree. 

Jim scooped up some snow and was slowly pressing the snow into a tight, hard ball. Then he used Blair as target practice. The first salvo hit his fleeing friend in the back of his neck, the next his butt. Blair jumped when hit but he quickly turned to return the attack with full force. 

Snowballs flew wildly and were accompanied by enthusiastic shouts and howling. Jim, being taller, was an easy target while Blair was able to duck quickly behind piles of snow. They battled for a while with no clear advantage for either. Blair began to store a pile of snowballs while he distracted his friend with attacks. He was having so much fun that he started giving encouraging speeches at his imaginary "army". Crouching down, he picked up several snowballs and with a shout of "Banzai!", he peppered his friend with his icy weapons. Jim roared and threw himself down. 

Blair laughed so hard that he slipped and fell on the pile of snow. Flailing, he overbalanced and slid face first down the other side of the pile. With his head in the snow and his feet in the air, he felt rather silly. Blair pulled his head out of the snow far enough to look up at Jim and he knew the humiliation had been worth it. Jim was doubled over from laughing too hard, holding his stomach and wiping away the tears running down his face. Blair winked him and grinned. Jim came over and sank down on his knees. He grabbed Blair by his anorak and asked, 

"Are you hurt?" 

"Don't know yet!" 

"You goofball!" Jim scolded. 

His beaming friend looked so sweet with his red nose and cheeks. Blair couldn't resist. He slung his arm around Jim's neck and kissed him. It felt strange since his lips were numb and Jim's dry and cold. When he let go, Jim smashed a load of snow in his face and rubbed it roughly all over. 

"Pffh.. You bastard!" Blair sputtered through his snowy mask. 

He grabbed a handful, pressed it together and with a swift movement, slipped it past the collar inside Jim's sweater. Jim squeaked and scrambled away. "Shit!" He howled. He pulled at his sweater but the ice only slipped down further. Desperately, he tried to get it out. Finally he untucked his undershirt and sweater and brushed out what snow hadn't melted. 

"I'll get you for that!" Jim growled as he formed a large piece of snow and pounced. 

Blair wore a tight turtleneck sweater as second layer so there was no way in. Jim spied another target. Blair saw the look in Jim's face. Killer Jim! 

"You bastard!" Blair gritted between his teeth. 

Desperately, he tried to shake the larger man off. Jim held him down with his full weight pressing his elbow into Blair's stomach. The younger man squirmed desperately under the heavy weight of his attacker. 

"Get off of ME!" 

"Forget it. You are going to pay!" Jim growled. 

Finally, Jim managed to get a hold of Blair's pants. Blair pounded his fists into Jim's back to no avail. Jim grabbed the front of Blair's jeans and shoved his snow-laden fist inside. 

"Nah!" Blair screamed at the top of his lungs, squirming like mad. 

Jim snickered and he let the snowball drop over Blair's cock. He released his friend who jumped up wailing. With frantic moves, Blair tried to get his pants unbuttoned. It was a difficult task with all the layers of clothing. Jim rolled on his side in the snow watching the show. Blair had managed to shove down his jeans and cotton long johns. He was now bent over trying to find and remove all the bits of snow from his lower half. Nice ass cheeks peeked from under the shirttails. Jim studied with amusement how Blair's hairy butt became red from the cold and had goose bumps all over. Blair looked over his shoulder. 

"What are you staring at? Never seen a bare butt in your life?" Blair snarled. 

"Not one that cute!" Jim smirked. 

Blair slid his pants up in a fast movement and jumped on Jim. He plumped down on Jim's stomach. Jim emitted a single "Uffff". 

With both hands full of snow, Blair rubbed Jim's face until it turned red. Jim laughed and almost choked himself. 

"May I remind you, Chief, you were the one who started this! I mean, if you wanted to make a pass on me, you should have just asked. Shoving snow into my sweater is kind of infantile." 

Blair bounced on Jim a bit. Then he leaned forward and kissed his friend again. He could get used to this. 

"Ouch!" Blair made a face. The wet, cold jeans tugged at his cold skin. "I need dry clothes. Peace, man? I'm cold!" Blair made a mock pout. 

"I'll warm you up, baby!" 

Blair dragged Jim up and, clinging to each other, they walked back to the cabin. It was getting dark and everything was cast in a soft, blue light. The snow was glittering. It was beautiful. Blair was walking funny because of his wet, cold pants. 

Inside, he immediately slipped out of his pants, jumping on one leg to the bathroom. Jim followed, smiling and got out of his shirts, too. After they found dry clothes, they settled in front of the fireplace and pointed their feet towards the fire. Their toes began to tingle as they heated up. 

"So... why did you kissed me, Sandburg?" Jim grinned at him. 

"Because you looked so cute when you were laughing." 

"You think I look cute?" 

"When you have a good day." Blair dismissed. 

Jim scooted a little closer, leaning heavily at Blair's shoulder. He wiggled his toes and asked slyly. "How cute?" 

Blair eyed him warily. "Very cute. Especially with a red nose." He said cautiously. 

Jim grimaced. 

What was going on in Jim's brain? Blair thought. Too much cold? Some parts had frozen up, or what? 

Jim wiggled his toes again. "Did you know there's going to be a snow storm tonight? It's supposed to get very, very cold. It would be better for both of us if we shared a bed." 

This was pure nonsense. They both had sub-zero rated sleeping bags. Blair decided to play along to see were this was leading. 

"Share body heat, hmm?" 

"Yeah, what do you think?" Jim looked expectantly at him. He was very close now. 

"Okay," Blair drawled. "There is only one thing I want to know. Will we share body parts too?" 

Jim's blood pressure spiked. Blair's boldness, coupled with the heady mountain air, made him bold. "I hope so!" He grinned. 

Blair elbowed Jim in the ribs. "You naughty boy, you!" 

Jim slung his arms around his friend and pulled him close. 

"You are always so cold, Chief. I just want to warm you up." He said innocently with a pout. 

Jim could definitely do this pouting thing better than he could, Blair thought. 

Blair snuggled up and said lazy. "I'm always cold, man. This is going to be a life time job." 

"Okay, babe. I'm not going anywhere." 

Blair was convinced Jim was planning to set him up. All this sweet-talking was only to lure him into a trap. Maybe he wanted to drown him in his sleeping bag or sew him in, something like that. He decided to sleep with one eye open. But first, food! They ransacked the fridge and ate everything in sight. 

"I know where this hunger comes from," Blair belched, "with the cold and so much oxygen we burn more calories." 

"What ever you say." Jim picked at his teeth with a toothpick. 

They cleaned the kitchen and returned to the fireplace. They read a bit, but Blair was exhausted and got up to go to bed. Jim jumped up to follow Blair to his room. 

"Why don't you move your stuff into my room? I think it's warmer there." 

Blair looked at his friend, but got ready for bed and walked with his sleeping bag and book into Jim's room. Jim was busy arranging the pillows when he looked up. It was so sweet, Blair with his glasses, shorts and T-shirt. In one arm he held the book, in the other the sleeping bag. Blair looked critically at the bed. Then he settled in, shoving his pillow around until he found a comfortable position and opened his book. 

"You want to read a bit?" Jim asked surprised. 

"Yeah, I want to read this chapter. You don't mind, don't you? We can do 'lights out' later." 

Lights out? Jim nodded and laid back to grab his own book. Blair wanted the lights out. He could do that. Blair always was so shy about his body. That much was not strange. What was strange was that Blair knew Jim could see him clearly in the dark. 

After a while Blair, laid his book and glasses aside, snuggled under the covers and turned his light out. Jim smiled and rolled over to cover his smaller friend with his body. He pressed his lips on Blair's, kissing and gently sucking at the lower lip. His fingers searched for the pierced nipple and rubbed it through the T-shirt. Blair struggled and suddenly the light went on. Blair stared dumbstruck at Jim's smiling face. 

"Whatcha doing, Jim?" He said rather puzzled. 

"I thought you want..., I mean, I've asked you..., never mind." Jim turned beet red. His hard cock pocked in Blair's thigh. He quickly drew back. 

"I'm sorry. I think this is a kind of misunderstanding." He rolled back at his side of the bed and covered his face with his hands. 

Blair realized that this wasn't a prank and Jim's embarrassment was genuine. 

"Oh, shit!" Now it was Blair's turn to blush. "I'm sorry, Jim." 

He padded his friend's shoulder. "I think this is all my fault. I...I started to kiss you and gave you the wrong impression." 

Jim didn't move. He was hoping for the ground to open and swallow him. 

"I'm sure we'll laugh about this. Someday." Blair's light banter was only a weak cover for that fact that he was completely taken by surprise. 

Jim looked through his fingers with a doubtful smile and realized that he could not have asked for a better friend. 

"Why did you kiss me then? Twice? I thought you were making a move on me." Jim asked. 

"It was just fun." Blair said, stunned. 

"Look, Chief. Why don't we forget this. You go back to your bed. Okay?" Jim said, trying to preserve what dignity he still had. 

Blair wiggled out of his sleeping bag and stood up. 

"Hey man, I'm sorry." 

Jim looked fixedly at the wall. Blair sighed and went to his own bedroom. Lying in the dark, Blair scolded himself for being so thoughtless. Oh, what a terrible humiliation for his friend. Jim was probably mad at him now. It might affect their friendship and he really liked Jim very much. He mused that if he had any experiences with men, he wouldn't have rejected his friend. Heck, he thought, they would even make a cute couple. 

Jim felt like a giant moron. How could he have been so stupid? He decided to get up early and pack the truck so that they could leave in the morning. He didn't want face Blair after this. And he was sure Blair couldn't stand the sight of him anymore. He couldn't blame him; really, another guy would have tried to beat the shit out of him. At home, he could hide out at the station or the gym. Maybe after some time, Blair would forget that Jim had practically molested him. God, what had he done! 

Blair couldn't sleep. He couldn't stop to think about Jim and what he'd done. He could still feel Jim's lips on his, his heavy weight, the very masculine smell. His nipple still tingled from the touch Jim had pressed into his chest. He felt himself harden. Blair, man, this is the discovery of the year! Buff Jim turns me on! 

He sat up. So what now? Go back? Self-experimenting was always his favourite. He prided himself on never backing off from any new experience. What was he going to say? Best to play it cool. He got up, trotted over to Jim's room and threw himself next to his friend who stared at him surprised. 

"Sorry, man, had to process this." 

"Are you sure, Blair?" 

"I'm sure, but I want to take it slow, okay?" 

"What ever you want." Jim was relieved. Blair wasn't mad at him. As if to provide solid proof, Blair trailed a finger along Jim's biceps. The bulging muscles had always fascinated him. 

"I'm glad you came back." Jim said quietly. 

"Me too." 

Jim lifted his arm and Blair snuggled close laying his head on Jim's shoulder. Jim folded his arms around the smaller man. 

"You know, I was just so surprised. I've never thought that you have been with men." Blair murmured. 

"I haven't. You'd be the first." 

"What? But...?" Blair almost jumped up. 

"When you kissed me, I believed you were interested. So I thought I'll try it. I trust you." Jim said sincerely. He felt that he needed to explain this. "See, with your free lifestyle, I always supposed that you were experienced with gay sex. At last a bit. And I had wondered for a while if you were attracted to me - the way you look at me sometimes. Then people keep telling me that you have a thing for me. So..." Blair gaped at him. "For a while I had thought about what I'd do if you made a pass at me. This morning I got the impression, well..." 

"We are pathetic." 

"Well, sorta, yeah..." 

"I came over here for the same reasons. I have no clue about the guy guy thing and I thought you did. So what do we do now? I would still like to try... " 

Jim grinned. "Okay!" 

Blair leaned forward and kissed him. Jim opened his mouth and welcomed him with his tongue. They explored it each other lazily. Blair felt great and wanted more, so he started to grab his big friend for better leverage. Jim's hands wandered everywhere he could reach. He wanted to feel and touch everything on Blair. 

"This feels wonderful, Jim. Don't stop!" He murmured. 

"I have no intention of stopping." Jim drew back and looked at Blair. "You are beautiful, Chief." 

Blair chuckled. 

"Why are you laughing?" 

"It's just so strange to hear that from you. To call a guy beautiful. That's kind of weird." 

"But you are!" Jim said seriously. 

Blair was deeply moved. Jim meant it. "You are too, inside and out." He said. 

"C'mon, Blair, don't be funny." 

"Yeah, you're right. You're not beautiful, you're gorgeous!" 

Jim laughed and pinched Blair's nose. Blair rolled back and had a thoughtful expression. 

"This is weird. What I mean is we're treating each other the way we would a woman. Calling each other cute names and saying beautiful we are. That's absurd - we're both guys!" 

"What should we call each other then? Not-cute names, like Fleabag? Knothead? Buttmunch?" 

"We're guys, we should talk like guys." 

"Well, Chief, of all people I know, you are the last one I'd expected to go for the macho thing in bed." 

"Says the 24/7 macho of all machos. You are, like, the incarnation of machismo and suddenly you get all mushy. I have to admit, it's scary." 

"Sandburg, now that we've have sorted out who will be butch in this relationship, can we get to the good part?" 

"I'm the butch?" Blair asked exasperated. 

"See, if I remember correctly, you are the one who likes watching men beating each other to pulp in brutal and bloody fights. That you liked boxing so much, was a kind of revelation for me." 

"Sure..." Blair mocked. "I'm not the ex-Ranger, who kills with his bare hands." 

Jim latched his lips on Blair's to stop further arguments. Blair groaned and wiggled on top of Jim. He forced his arms around him and tried to eat him alive. Jim untucked the T-shirt and shoved it up far enough to pinch Blair's nipples. He had wanted to tug at the nipple ring since the first time he had seen him. Blair squirmed but didn't stop his nipping and sucking. Soon, his movements became a forceful rocking. Some part of his brain noted briefly that it was a fairly stupid technique. 

Jim was amazed at Blair's eagerness and became aroused very quickly. Blair bounced on him and ground his cock into his stomach. He almost got strangled when Blair slung his strong arms around his neck in a tight squeeze. All this power unleashed on him! This was new and it excited him in a way he'd never expected. 

Blair bit hard at his shoulder, sucking and soothing immediately. Suddenly, Blair knew what turned him on so much. He could Jim manhandle as much he liked and Jim wouldn't break. He bit him again, fastened his teeth in the hard muscle and humped Jim for all he was worth. 

Jim drowned in the sensations swamping his reason. Blair had gone wild on top of him. He was on the exquisite border between pain and pleasure. The sensory overload propelled him towards orgasm. He was close but needed more. He slid his hands inside Blair's boxers. A finger searched down the cleft for the tiny pucker and he pressed in. Blair gasped in shock and came hard. Jim followed, stimulated by the way Blair had responded to the intimate touch. Coming down, both men panted heavily and grinned. 

"I think this proves it! We are made for each other." Blair joked. "You know why I like this? You are so big and there is plenty to play with and you are able to offer resistance." 

Jim laughed. "How about we get out of the sticky boxers?" 

They got up, cleaned each other and crawled back into bed naked. Jim laid down next to Blair. But Blair wanted to hold him. Awkwardly he let himself be tucked on Blair's chest. It felt strange to be held like this, though not unpleasant. 

Blair stroked lazily Jim's short hair. "Did you like it?" 

Jim sighed content. "Very much." With a wistful smile he looked up. "Chief, I think we are both crazy!" 

Blair chuckled and kissed him on the top of his head and they slept. The snowstorm went by unnoticed. They woke up still snuggled together. 

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty!" Jim kissed Blair's nose. 

"Mmh, man, I'm hungry, how about breakfast?" 

"How about me?" Jim asked hopeful. 

"Later!" Blair got up, slipped in his robe and boxers and went downstairs. Jim followed and helped. He thought about last night. Blair saw the thoughtful expression. 

"I think we have to talk about this." 

"Here it comes," Jim said. 

"Here what comes?" 

"What ever you're going to say." 

Blair glared at him. "It was great, man, the best. But I thought.." Jim raised his brows and made big eyes. "I thought we could work on our technique." 

"I'm sure we could improve a thing or two." Jim said relieved. 

"C'mon, you know what I mean! I haven't been with a man before but I know there are more things to do that just humping each other!" 

"Really, I never suspected." 

Blair threw the dishtowel at him. "I'm trying to be serious here. Could you please make this not so difficult!" 

"Okay, Butch, I'm serious. What about going slow?" At Blair's exasperated grimace, Jim relented "Never mind. Did you bring condoms and lube up here?" 

"I always have condoms with me." 

"Yeah, I should have known." 

Blair gritted his teeth. He hated this teasing. 

"What about lube?" Jim asked. 

"What's the lube for?" 

Jim rolled his eyes. "I thought you wanted to go all the way? For that, we'll need lube and plenty of it!" 

"How come you know all this stuff?" 

"I've been around, seen and heard things. And, well,... I won't do it without lube." 

"I really appreciate your concern for me." 

"I meant me." 

"Oh, I see." 

Blair flushed. Doing Jim. Oh man. His cock jumped to attention. Jim critically eyed the growing bulge in Blair's pants. 

"I see you like the idea." 

"Oh, man!" Blair's voice was hoarse. His toes curled and he gulped. Jim saw the raw hunger in Blair's eyes and it made him tingle all over, hot and weak. His last thought was "I'm a goner! " 

Jim felt drawn to Blair's body like a giant magnet. But he couldn't move. His head felt light. 

Suddenly, Jim looked defenseless and submissive and as if he wanted to run away. Something in Blair responded powerfully and he lunged at Jim. They went both down. Blair tore frantically at their clothes. He latched his lips on a nipple and sucked hard. Jim squirmed on the hard floor, his hands buried in Blair's long curls. He rubbed his legs along Blair's. Blair crouched down farther, stared for a moment at Jim's large, erect cock and swallowed it. 

"Wow!" Jim howled and sat up. 

Blair held on. Jim searched for Blair's dick but decided that hands were not enough. He scrambled around, Blair hanging on his cock. He hit his head on the kitchen table but didn't even pause. Blair gave him some space when he realized where his lover was heading. Jim shoved one arm between Blair's legs and suckled at the purple head of Blair's rigid cock. Blair made a gurgling sound. He gasped at the sensation of wet heat in Jim's mouth. He forced himself to return to his task. They writhed groaning and clinging to each other on the kitchen floor. 

Jim came first in a wave, which came from his toes and ran up his body. He gripped Blair hard and his convulsing undid the younger man. Sweating and breathing hard, they released each other from the death grip. Jim nestled his face into Blair's groin. He liked the smell and the taste. Blair propped himself up on his elbows and studied his spent best friend who had his nose buried in his pubic hair, gently licking at everything in reach. It gave him a warm and tender feeling he didn't quite understand yet. 

After a while, they helped each other up to wobbly knees. Blair was, for once, out of words. They finally made breakfast, constantly grinning at each other like happy fools. 

"Man I need my algae shake, I'm wiped." 

"Well, I got my portion of protein shake for the day already." 

Blair threw him a long look. Jim made an evil face. 

"You're, like, so bad. Am I going to hear all the dirty jokes from the military now?" 

"Only if you want, Butch." 

"Don't call me Butch or I'll call you Femme." 

"Very funny, Darwin, very funny." 

They sat down and ate breakfast. Jim shovelled his scrambled eggs in and thought 'What way to start a day. Could get used to it.' Blair munched at his last bit of toast, his thoughts already racing ahead. 

"So since we don't have lube, we'll have to postpone the anal intercourse." Blair said. 

"The way you say that it sounds like something obscene." 

"Well, what do you want to call it then?" He asked sarcastic. 

"Making love." Jim said quietly. 

Blair felt embarrassed at Jim's sincerity. "You think this is love?" He asked shyly. 

"You don't?" 

"You haven't said anything about love so far." 

"Well, Blair Sandburg, I love you. You can make of it what you want." 

With those words, Jim stood up brusquely without looking into Blair's eyes. He was clearly afraid of rejection. 

Blair stared nervously at the remains of his breakfast. When he looked up, Jim stood hunched over the sink, his broad back marked by tension. Blair got up and slung his arms around Jim's neck. Jim folded him neatly into his arms. "I'll never let you go, Jim!" He whispered. 

Jim squeezed him and kissed his temple. They stood that way for a while until Blair got tired of standing on his toes. 

"How about a walk?" 

"It's snowing, Butch." 

"Yes, but I want to find out if you can hear the snow falling." 

"Sure I can. It sounds like tiny glass pearls falling to the ground." 

They dressed in thick clothes and went out. The landscape had been transformed by the new snow into an unearthly fantasyland. All sound was muffled and there was only the quiet rustle of the falling snow. Sight was obscured by the watercolor mist of the falling curtain of white. It looked as if the world ended there in a white, soft void. All about them was quiet peace. 

Blair's face was red from the cold and he exhaled thick puffs of steam with every breath. Only two blue eyes and a wet nose were evidence that Blair lurked under the thick clothing. Jim wanted to cuddle Blair. The idea that under all these layers of thick cloth was this warm, strong body turned him on beyond belief. He was looking forward to undressing his lover though the waiting promised an even greater delight. When they were really cold, sharing body heat would be a much greater pleasure. 

Blair stomped around. Jim followed him staring most of the time at his butt. Jim's passiveness so far was a major power boost for the younger man. Who have thought he'd got that off doing Jim. He liked Jim's pliancy and felt it showed far more how Jim felt about him that a thousand 'I love you'. 

Man, he couldn't wait to get home and do some serious research about the gay sex thing. And to get lube! Tons of it! Until then he could think of some things he'd try out with Jim. This weekend wasn't over yet! 

Blair stuck his tongue out to catch snowflakes and Jim threw himself into the deep snow in defeat. 

* * *

Author and story notes above.


End file.
